Famous By Heredity
by RedWords
Summary: Leaf Contesta has spent her entire life being the failure of the family. When she runs away from home, she wants to be someone else. Elite Four Aaron finds her and wants to help, unaware of her identity. Starting over may just be possible as 'Green'.
1. Chpt 1: Family in a Nutshell

Chapter One

Family in a Nutshell

I stare at the people sitting around me at the dining table. Everyone in this house has been on the cover of a magazine and is viewed by everyone on Earth as "famous". To me, they are just aunts and uncles, cousins and grandparents. My family is probably far from normal. This is all because of my grandfather sitting at the head of the table. To me and my brother, Red (who is somewhere in Johto right now), he is simply "Gramps", but to everyone on Earth, he is Mr. Contesta.

"Isn't this a great reunion?" my cousin Sally says, smiling. She is the strongest trainer ever. She beat every league and has Pokémon that are maxed out level wise. Not only did she take over the leagues, but she also has every contest ribbon under her belt. I resent her achievements. She is only three years older than me. "I am so glad I can see all of you on my sixteenth birthday!" Her birthday is April 14th; of course it's today.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetie," Granny Ellis says. She is Gramps's wife. My mom's grandparents passed away when I was ten. Dad disappeared when I was four. All I have left is my mom, my dad's parents, and their combined siblings with their children. To be exact, my four cousin's, my one blood related aunt, and my two blood related uncles.

"So, what have you been doing lately, Spenser?" Candice asks. Candice is the seventh Sinnoh gym leader and my cousin. Spenser is like Sally, he defeated all the gyms and leagues, although Sally is still stronger than him. Sally defeated each league over fifty times.

"My Venusaur just made it to level one hundred." I stare at Spenser. I resent him as well. He is eighteen and is known as the second best trainer ever; directly after Sally.

I sigh, feeling miserable. I am fourteen and have not even one Pokémon. "What's wrong Leaf?"

I look at little Miku. She is only seven, but she is famous. She was discovered by a photographer that made her a model. "I'm fine Miku. How is your Pokémon?"

She slides off her chair and walks out of the room, returning with her Togepi in her arms. "She is fine. Mr. Phlicker wants to put her on a magazine cover." Mr. Phlicker is the photographer that discovered her. He has some famous magazine called Pokémon & People. Togepi is just as cute as Miku, especially with her little pink flower on her head.

"Have you caught any other Pokémon yet, Miku?" I ask. Last time I checked, she had a Togepi, a Buneary, and a Skitty. Miku loves cute Pokémon and Normal type ones, so if she did catch another, it would probably fall into that category.

"Yep, I caught a Chansey!" Her face lights up as she reaches into her pocket and retrieves a Pokéball. The Pokéball is actually a Friendball. "Do you wanna see my Chansey?"

I nod and she hands me Togepi. She backs away from the table and releases her Pokémon from its ball. A large Chansey stands beside her. "Miku, put your Pokémon in the other room," Mom calls from the kitchen.

Miku takes Togepi back from me and leads Chansey to the indoor Pokémon Playroom. "Hey, Leaf, come look at my newest Pokémon!"

I watch Sally stand up and walk over to me. "I guess…what Pokémon did you catch?"

Sally leads me into the other room and I just stare at the newest addition to our large Poké family. In the center of the room is a shiny Latios. Latios is Sally's favorite Pokémon, so I should have guessed she would catch a shiny one eventually. "I went to an island off the coast of Hoenn and found him. Now I have two Latios!"

I just stare at her. "What Pokémon do you not have?"

Her face goes blank for a second. "Umm…let me check my Pokédex." She pulls out her Pokédex and scrolls through the pages. "A couple legendaries that Spenser already caught and the Eevee evolutions are the only ones I am missing."

I shake my head and return to the dining room. Gramps smiles at me and says, "So Leaf, when are you going to start your journey?"

I look at him. "I don't know."

Before he can ask another question that makes Candice and Sally giggle at me, Mom walks into the room with our dinner. "Everything is done."

We all eat with manners that show others our superiority. Sally and Candice chat about the Sinnoh Elite Four, while Miku and Spencer listen to Gramps telling a long story that probably ends with success. Mom and Granny Ellis talk about me. I am the failure of the family. My only claim to fame is being a Contesta, unlike Candice who doesn't have the last name Contesta. The only reason she became even more famous is the fact that Sally said they were cousins during a speech she delivered on live TV.

Gramps stops his story and looks at me. "Why haven't you started your journey yet, Leaf?"

I open my mouth to answer, but Sally answers for me. "Pokémon are afraid of her."

Everyone stares at me. No one knew about that day except for Sally. She was their when a group of Bidoof ran away from me scared to death. "No they're not! My Pokémon aren't scared of her!"

I look at Miku. She is defending me like usual when Sally says things. "Miku, don't. She is telling the truth."

Miku stops talking and continues eating her mash potatoes. Sally smiles triumphantly. "She is a freak! Pokémon _and_ people hate her!" Candace giggles at Sally's comment.

I shake my head. I can't take this anymore. I push my chair back and stand up. My mom calls for me to stop, but I just walk out the door into the rain. The cold drops pelt my face as I run off into the woods.


	2. Chpt 2: Enter Number One!

Chapter Two

Enter Number One!

My legs ache when I finally stop running. My clothes are soaked, but thankfully, the rain is no longer hitting me. The trees around me arch up ward and form a tight knit canopy. I drop onto my knees in the mud and cry. I am never going back to that house. I'm never going to see those people again. I am going to catch a Pokémon somehow and run.

"What's a little girl like you doing so deep in the woods?"

I look around frantically, but no one is near. I am alone, but someone has to be somewhere. "Come out!"

"You can't see me, can you? Just look up."

I look up and see a figure falling straight at me. I sidestep in the wrong direction and the person lands on me. The two of us roll down a slope in the marshy area and into a valley. "Get off of me!"

The figure gets up and I get a good look at him. He is Aaron from the Elite Four. "It's not my fault you stepped in the wrong direction." He brushes mud off his clothes and helps me up. "What are you doing way out here? Who are you anyway?"

I stare at him. "I am running away from home, and for your information, I am…" I trail off. He doesn't recognize me. "I am…Green."

Aaron looks at me quizzically. I can imagine what's going through his head. A girl with long chestnut hair and green eyes named Green. "Green…You don't look like a 'Green' to me. One, Green isn't a real name, it is a color."

I stomp on his toes. "You're mean!" Actually, Green is my middle name. Leaf Green Contesta. My brother's full name is Fire Red Contesta; he goes by his middle name.

He grabs his foot and hops away from me. "Dude! I think you broke my toes!" I glare at him. "Sorry. I am still a little peeved about being bested by some girl. Well, she isn't some girl, she's Sally Contesta. I really hate those Contestas. They are so proper and rich and crap. They don't deserve the attention they get."

I feel a punch in the stomach, but I'm not going to give him my identity anytime soon. "Yeah, they are; especially that Sally girl."

He smiles. "It's good to see that someone else thinks so too. The only descent Contesta is probably the nobody girl. She hasn't done anything yet. What's here name…Leaf?"

"Yes," I say instinctively. "I mean, yeah, that's her name."

Aaron looks me over. "Where's your Pokémon?"

"My Pokémon…?" I ask, staring at Aaron in disbelief.

My ignorance must be wearing on Aaron's nerves. "You know, creatures that inhabit this world and stand alongside we humans as friends and—"

"I know! You don't need to give me the whole speech. I don't have any Pokémon."

The next thing I know a Pokéball is plopped into my hand. "You can have this Pokémon. I don't want it."

"You don't have to do this," I mumble, accidently clicking open the Pokéball, dropping it on top of that, the Pokémon landing in my arms.

"Bill gave me that Eevee when I went to visit him. I'm not an Eevee fan."

The Eevee stares up at me, blinking several times. "…Vee?"

"Uhh…hello…"

Aaron stares at me for a long moment. "You're not very accustomed to Pokémon, are you?"

"Not really. I have never dealt with them before."

Eevee stares at me, tipping its…well, his…head to the side.

"Why not try testing it in a battle? You know, just to see what it's got." Aaron smiles at me, removing a Pokéball from his belt.

"But you're one of the Elite Four. I won't stand a chance against you!"

Aaron rolls his eyes. "I am going to fight you with my newcomer. Ninjask, go!"

Ninjask comes out of its Pokéball, buzzing around us. "I guess that is okay…wait! Ninjask has to be at least level twenty! This Eevee is level ten!"

"Well, it is exactly level twenty," Aaron says, rubbing the back of his neck.

I sigh. I am not going to win this, am I? I sit Eevee down on the ground and reach into my back pocket.

There are two this I learned from my family: never give away money and always keep two particular TMs on hand.

Gramps had a bunch of special TMs that never run out imported over from Unova. He gave all of us grandkids the same two TMs: Return and Hidden Power. Of course, I have all the others stored on my PC, but these two are the greatest.

Eevee stares up at me as I use the two TMs on him. "Now we have a more even playing field."

Aaron smiles at me. "Are you ready?"

My answer is simple: "Eevee, Hidden Power, go!"

Eevee takes the opportunity that I gave him and sends a ball of light at Ninjask, burning it.

"Yes, fire Hidden Power!" I shout, grinning.

Aaron stares at me for a moment before ordering Ninjask to attack, "Ninjask, Fury Cutter."

"Eevee, Sand Attack and dodge."

Eevee kicks dust in Ninjask's face, darting away before Fury Cutter can land. Eevee is fast for such a young Pokémon.

"Hidden Power!"

The ball of light erupts on Ninjask, sending him flying back into a tree. Without me having to say so, Eevee runs at it, using Return.

"We won!" I shout, jumping up and down. Eevee runs over to me, jumping into my arms.

Aaron returns Ninjask to its Pokéball and walks over to me. "Good job. You are a talented battler."

"It just comes naturally to me I guess."

Thunder booms and lightning strikes nearby, frightening Eevee back into his Pokéball. Aaron begins to look a little worried.

"You think we should get inside too?"

"Yeah," Aaron mumbles, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "We are going to have to run to Canalave City. We could just fly, but it might be more dangerous."

"Canalave, not that far away," I mumble before we take off through the woods.

The Contesta Mansion, containing Gramps, Granny Ellis, my mom, and myself, is located on a small peninsula to the west of Canalave and Lake Verity. It is nowhere near to civilization, which just complicates things in the long run.


	3. Chpt 3: Canalave Inn

After an hour of running and twenty minutes of Aaron's Yanmega flying us the rest of the way, we step into Canalave Inn.

"Since we aren't going anywhere and it is getting late," Aaron says after talking to the man that was sitting behind the desk across the room, "I got us a room."

"You don't have to do this for me."

Aaron smiles and pets my head, which just makes me angry. He has to rub in that he is taller than me, even if it is only by a five or so inches.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"I'm bored. And you seem like you need some guidance when it comes to Pokémon."

We stop in front of one of the doors along the hallway, Aaron opening the door with the key he got. After turning the key a few times, the door opens to reveal a small room with a single bed, a television, and a large window showing the storm that is brewing outside.

Wait…one bed?

"Aaron, is there something wrong with this room?"

"No, why do you ask?" Aaron drops his bag on the floor, smiling at me.

"You get the floor." I drop my bag on the ground beside his, being sure to release Eevee from his Pokéball so he can sleep comfortably. Eevee immediately jumps onto the bed, curling up at the end.

"I figured that," he says, sitting on the bed beside me. "Don't worry, Green; I was just going to sit here to watch some TV."

"Fine," I mumble, turning on the TV. When the screen comes to life, an image of Sally and Spenser standing on opposing sides of an arena appears. My interest is captured instantly and I sit upright, resting my chin on my knees.

**"Welcome to one of the greatest showdowns in history. Sally Contesta against Spenser Contesta! Number one fighting number two!" **The announcer booms.

The screen changes showing a picture of Sally along with three of her Pokémon: Blastoise, Meganium, and Blaziken. The screen changes again, showing Spencer along with three of his Pokémon: Venusaur, Swampert, and Typhlosion.

"Oh wow. What is with everyone's fascination with the Contestas?" Aaron grumbles.

"I think Spenser should have won this match."

"Are you a Spenser fan?"

"No, I just think Spenser should have won. He deserves it."

"He never stood a chance."

"What do you mean?" I ask, looking over at Aaron.

"You need to understand that once you get first place, you are never going to settle for anything less. Not even second place is good enough. And when you are that poor guy in second place, you never try to be in first. You eventually give up hope of becoming the real winner."

"I guess, but when you think about it, neither of them really win."

"I don't follow."

"There is this saying, 'When you are challenging family, no one loses.' That is possible because even when someone truly wins, there is always the moment of thought where you say, 'It was really close.'"

As if on cue, the match cuts to a scene of Sally talking about the last match she had with Spenser. **"It was really close."**

"See?" I look over at Aaron and see that he is asleep.

Time passes and I am still awake. The match between Sally and Spenser ended and some other show with some woman making Poffins begins.

I can't sleep. My mind is racing with one single question: When you are challenging family, no one loses; does that mean that when you are challenging family, no one wins either?


	4. Chpt 4: Waking Up To You

Chapter Four

Waking Up To You

The sunlight coming through the window hurts my eyes a little. I roll over, trying to block the light out, but I bump into something.

I open my eyes to see Aaron lying in front of me, fast asleep. I bite my tongue to keep from saying anything. I try to scoot away from him, but he wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Green…"

Green. That's right, I am Green. Right now, I am not Leaf. I don't want to be Leaf Contesta ever again.

Eevee walks over to me, lying down behind my knees to return to his dream world.

Now I can't go anywhere.

Truthfully, I am still pretty tired. I didn't get to sleep last night until I couldn't keep my eyes open. My head actually aches a little from sleep deprivation. Maybe if I get comfortable, I can drift back to my own dream world.

Aaron's arms grow tighter, forcing me to lay my face against him chest. I don't mind really. He is actually really comfortable.

The sound of my Cross-Transceiver going off scares me so bad that I end up falling off the bed, accidently kicking Eevee in the process.

"Green, what was that?" Aaron says groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"My Xtransceiver," I mumble, staring down at the device Gramps ordered for everyone from Unova. The screen tells me that Red is calling.

"What is a Cross-Transceiver?"

"I need to take this call," I mumble, stepping outside the room, shutting the door behind me. I press my back against the wall and slide down slowly, until I am sitting on the floor.

Red's face appears on the screen looking a little peeved. "Leaf, where are you?"

"Where are you?"

He ignores my question. "Mom called me saying that you ran away."

"She could have just called me."

Red is silent for a moment. "You got tired of them, didn't you?"

"I am in Canalave City," I mumble, ignoring his question.

"By yourself?"

"No, I have an Eevee…and Aaron."

"Aaron? The Elite Four Aaron?" Red asks, surprised.

"Yeah, I ran into him when I was running away from home. He gave me an Eevee, taught me how to fight, and paid for the room at the inn."

Red rubs his jaw, looking past the Xtransceiver's screen. "Does he know who you are?"

"Nope, I told him my name was Green. I want someone to look at me like I'm just a normal person, not like I'm a Contesta.

"I can understand what you mean. I started out the same way. I didn't want people to treat me like I was special. I told everyone my name was Red, not Fire. Hell, I hated the name Fire from the moment I was born."

"You look more like a Red anyway," I say with a smile.

"Thanks. And don't worry, I won't tell Mom where you are and what you are doing exactly. I'll just call her and say you are safe and have a Pokémon."

"You're the only good one, aren't you?" I ask. Red is a better trainer than Sally and Spenser put together. He just doesn't want to show off. He wants to just be Red. Not Red Contesta.

"You're better than me. By the way, I'm in Johto. Actually, I found a Pokémon I think you might like. I'll be sure to send it to the Pokémart in Jubilife City. I'll also throw in a Pokédex. You might need one."

"You don't have to," I mumble, but there is no use. Red does as Red wants. "The Pokémon with listen to me, won't it?"

Red smiles. "It is an egg."

Before I can say or ask anything else, Red hangs up on me. Actually, I'm surprised that Eevee listens to me. Then again, he has my ID number.

"Green," Aaron says, peeking out of the door, "Eevee keeps being mean to me."

I stand up, flattening my skirt of wrinkles. I am still in my fancy dinner clothes. "We should get going."

Aaron nods, moving to the side to let me into the room. "I'm ready when you are."


	5. Chpt 5: Literary Cologne

Chapter Five

Literary Cologne

I squeeze Eevee tighter to my chest as I stare at Route 218's pond, separating Canalave from Jubilife. Eevee doesn't seem to mind me coming close to suffocating him; he just sighs.

"How are we going to get over to the pier over there?"

"We swim," Aaron says with a shrug.

"Can't we fly?" I mumble, tightening my grip on Eevee. Now he is getting a little uncomfortable.

"Well, while you were harassing the guy at the Pokémart, I went to the Move Deleter's house. Yanmega no longer knows fly."

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Aaron smirks. "New trainers don't have the luxury of flying everywhere."

"Are you sure there isn't another way other than swimming?"

"You can't swim, can you?"

When me and Sally and Spenser were little, we would play in the mansion's indoor pool. We would always have swimming contests, and I would always win.

One day, Sally got mad. I had just beaten her in the contest and was standing on the side of the pool, drying off. And then, Sally pushed me.

The next thing I know, I woke up in a hospital bed in Jubilife City. When I was pushed, I hit my head on the side of the pool.

Since then, I haven't gone near the pool. I have forgotten how to swim.

"Come on Green. Let's go back to Canalave," Aaron mumbles, turning and walking away.

I follow him and we end up at the Canalave Library.

"What are we doing here?" I ask, lowering my voice to a whisper when a woman looks at me, a finger to her lips.

"I figured since we're not going anywhere soon, we could see Canalave's sites…site," Aaron mumbles, climbing the stairs.

After six flights, we are on the top floor. This floor seems to be void of people at the moment. Aaron instantly walks into the maze of bookshelves, leaving me standing alone.

For lack of anything better to do, I begin looking at the books lining the bookshelf behind me. This library reminds me of the one in the mansion. I always loved being in the mansion's bookroom.

But I hate reading.

My mom would always send me and Red into the bookroom to study since we didn't attend any sort of school, trainer or otherwise.

Red would always pick out some long complicated book and begin reading it out loud. Every time he did that, I would sit amongst the pile of books that accumulated on the floor due to lack of literary compassion, and listen. The smell of the old, molded books that lined the shelves accompanied with the soothing sound of Red reading something or another (I never really listened) always put me in a euphoric state.

When Red left for his journey, him thirteen and me a measly nine year old, I would go into the bookroom and try to get back to that state, but I never could…at least not until I willed myself to pick up a book and read it out loud. I never listened to myself, but for a moment, I felt fine.

Eevee nuzzles my chin, making me focus on reality again. I grip the first book I feel and pull it off the shelf, finding it a biography on Sally Contesta.

"Bleh," I mumble, shoving it back in its place, purposely making it upside-down and backwards.

The next book I grab, lucky me, is about the history of Unova, that far away land that Gramps obsesses over.

"Whatcha find?" Aaron asks, popping up out of nowhere.

"Nothing; I'm not a fan of books."

He frowns. "Why not?"

"I don't know. I can just never focus on the pages. I have never read a book that captured my interest."

"Maybe you're ADD?"

I pimp slap Aaron, walking away from him and back towards the stairs.

"Hey, that hurt!" he shouts, catching up to me.

"Well too bad. Now how do we get to Jubilife?"

"I already told you, we swim."

…

**I should have posted this a while back…but I had thought there weren't anymore chapters written.**

**So, yeah, I need to write the next chapter…the only problem is that I can't remember one very important detail: Leaf/Green's actual Pokémon team. I know it was built up of Pokémon from every region except Unova. I CAN'T REMEMBER! D:**

**So if one of you guys who actually reads this story, and more specifically, the author's notes, has some kind of Pokémon that you want Leaf/Green to have, please leave a comment saying so.**

**Just make sure the Pokémon is: not a legendary, not from Unova, and not a dark type (spoiler: yeah, Eevee's gonna have that covered).**

**I'll update once I get some sort of inkling of one of Leaf/Green's Pokémon! (She is supposed to get one in Jubilife…I didn't write down what the Pokémon was though…)**


End file.
